We choose our own path part 1
by NatanTheCoooooo
Summary: The story is about the adventures of a man named Norris. Norris is an Enclave soldier who is not happy with his life. after some events Norrises life changes ultimatley and he goes on the biggest adventure of his life. I dont want to reveal to much. I hope you will find my story interesting. good day. oh and if you want me to continue just tell me. the story is fo3 mixed with fnv


We choose our own path

Our story begins with a soldier named Norris. The year is 2277 the place is Adams air force base, the dining room.

"What is the purpose of your life then?" asked Jerry while eating a tasty Iguana on a stick. "Don't you want to do something for the place that gives you food and water? For your home? I mean c'mon! Why won't you-"

"Oh my god, shut the fuck up already!" answered Norris

"I don't give a slightest fuck about what you say and what you think. Those fuckers are fucking liars. They want to be the motherfucking government. They want to rule the fucking wasteland. They want to make "peace" but all they do is fucking killing every fucking one who doesn't do as they do. Who doesn't think as they do!

-"OK then if you don't support our ideology why are you part of us? Huh? All you do is to cry how bad we are and how we do bad things. Don't you get it? In order to bring peace some things have to be sacrificed! To build a clean and better community we need to throw the trash… Yeah and besides why are you really part of us if you hate the enclave so much?"

-"First, you shut your fucking mouth Jerry and, I swear, if you yell at me and accuse me one more time I will fucking destroy you. Got it?

Second, you wanna to know the truth? Why I am part of the enclave? Come closer, Jerry and I will tell you."

Jerry suspiciously leaned towards Norris and Norris whispered with a shaky voice to his ear : "They raped me… They… 3 big guys in enclave uniforms raped me. They fucked me in all the holes I have. And when they finished they threatened to kill me if I don't join the enclave. They wanted me to be their bitch, Jerry… What other choice did I have?"

Norris started crying and Jerry leaned back to his place shocked… He didn't know what to say. After several minutes of silence Jerry said : "I didn't know… I… I'm sorry Nor-"

Suddenly Norris stood up and yelled: You dumb fuck Jerry! You see now how easy it is to brainwash you? Fuck you and enclave. Fuck all of you! You really thought someone raped me? Ha! If I had the chance I would rape someone myself."

Too bad that Norris forgot that he was in a public dining room. All the soldiers in the dining room turned to him and stared at him silently.

Norris sat down and mumbled to himself: "Well, Fuck"

Jerry on the other hand stood up and left the table with the tasty half-eaten Iguana.

Everything was silent for a minute when suddenly an alert was heard. A really deep voice came out of nowhere and said: "Alert, We are under attack, every enclave soldier and officer get ready for a defense protocol 39. I repeat defense protocol 39."

A few seconds after the message every single soldier in the dining room began to run to his room to change to their uniform. Except for one. Norris got up from his chair looked ad his plate with the roasted iguana and said: "Fuck that. I am not doing this shit again"

Norris began to run to his room. He saw Jerry there changing to his enclave uniform. When they caught each other's eyesight Norris showed a middle finger to Jerry and said: We choose our own path, Pal. Too bad you chose the wrong one. Norris took a pistol from his belt and shot Jerry right in the head. Jerry's dead body dropped on the floor. Norris walked slowly to the body, took Jerry's uniform and wore it. It fitted. He then proceeded to the exit of the room where he saw many soldiers running and shouting. He began to run with them. The soldiers were running to the exit of the base to see what was happening. When they got to the exit the saw Brotherhood of steel forces attacking the base.

When Norris saw it, he looked straight up to the sky and said: "finally". All the soldiers began to run to the BoS forces direction with shouts "For the Enclave!"

Norris looked at them as they ran to their death and smiled. He began to run in the opposite direction, away from the fight, away from the war. As Norris was running, he began to laugh. He laughed really loud and then suddenly stopped laughing. He saw more soldiers running away from the fight. He was shocked. He never thought that more people were like him. He thought he was unique. He thought he was the only one who chose his own path. As he was thinking, he heard someone shouting: "Wait. Please Wait!"

Norris looked back and saw a young soldier running towards him. As the soldier approached Norris, Norris asked him with a big grin on his face: "So… where are we headed, Clark?"

-"How… How… How do you know-"

-"I asked you a question, Clark"

Clark was heavily breathing. He couldn't talk. He needed a minute to calm his nerves. Clark stared at Norris with shock but after couple of seconds, he realized how Norris found out his name. It was written on his badge. Officer Clark Morning.

After Clark calmed his nerves he tried to ask Norris something but a huge and loud explosion interrupted him. It was the air force base. The end of it. The end of enclave chapter in the capital wasteland.

-"Where are we headed, Clark?"

-"I don't know, sergeant. Where do you want to go?"

-"What is the point of keeping you alive if you can't even fucking decide where we are going!?" yelled Norris as he pulled his pistol out of his now new belt and pointed it towards Clark.

-"VEGAS, VEGAS!" shouted Clark "Please don't kill me"

-"Vegas? Where the hell is that? Wait isn't it the place with the… ehmm… how is it called?

-"Casinos?"

-"Are there casinos at Vegas? Where the hell is Vegas?"

-"Sergeant, Vegas is located really far from here in the Mojave wasteland. It's in California sir. And yes… There are casinos at Vegas. Pease don't kill me I'll do anything just don't kill me."

-"Calm down, Clarky. I ain't gonna kill you. You gave me the place we are headed at. A really good place. Unless what you are saying is a lie…"

-"NO NO! I swear it is true! I knew someone who was there! You have to believe me."

-"Whelp, in that case Vegas it is! Let's get going."

-"What direction will we go, sir?"

-"Bitch, you don't know where to go? You want me to get the gun out?"

-"It's that way, sir…" silently said Clark with his face facing the ground and his finger pointing south.

-"Ok then, we finally can get going. Good job, Clark. You said it is a long way, right?"

-"Yes…"

-"A long way is good. We will get to know each other better."

-"Yes, sir"

And so they both began to wander the wastes until they got to Greyhog. A city with a big secret.

However, that's a story for another day.

Stay tuned and tell me if you want me to continue the adventures of Norris and Clark.

Thank you very much for reading.

If you spotted some mistakes, please notify me. Have good day.


End file.
